Monster of an Alter Ego
by Yami Maibe
Summary: This is an  translated  Afrikaans Essay with the topic of the Deepest Darkness.   Magdalene's POV.  Warning: SWEARING, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, BLOODLETTING and Maibe quoting Shion Sonozaki    Bonus: You're getting a free Afrikaans lesson XD
1. Monster of an Alter Ego

**†Monster of an Alter Ego†**

**Maibe:** So... This is an Afrikaans Essay I had to write where the topic was Deepest Darkness...

**Magdalene:** This is the translated, updated and uncensored version... Cause Yami's not allowed to hand in papers with vulgar language in

**Maibe:** The teacher gave me 56% because I made gramtical errors and spelling mistakes...

**Magdalene:** Afrikaans isn't her best subject.

**Maibe: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living, dead or fictional, is unintentional and purely coincidental

* * *

**†Monster of an Alter Ego†**

_**Shadows. Monsters. Hell.**_

My Yami's head is of it. Even her name sends shivers down ones spine: Maibe Sekhet Kek- Grave of Powerful Darkness. Her soul room is just a pitch-black hole where I'm always in pain. She does not shudder when she hears the screams of demons or when crimson blood trickles between her toes… She's a masochist for pain and at night she howls at the moon like a psychotic wolf.

She is not as wicked as I make her out to be- wrath, pain and cruelty is all she has ever known.

As a child, her family was murdered right before her eyes. The stench of burning flesh still sticks to her pale, unblemished skin and the cries of her sister's death wail rings in her ears. The final sounds her sibling made before she was consumed by the fiery abyss. All for some magical artifacts… supposedly used to 'save' the land where she was born and banished from.

Years of slavery did not help her situation at all. It mad her cold and bitter… all her emotions hidden behind a mask of shadow…

**-†-**

Small drops of liquid life still drips from the knick in my arm. The blood splatters are still fresh on the tainted blade of her knife

Blood is like candy to her: Each drop so sweet, it might just give her a toothache.

Each of her victims has endured slow and painful torture, their corpses broken, battered and flesh torn open where the bloodletting had commenced.

She is fascinated by the human body. Question such as, "Can a person die from being beaten to death, WITHOUT breaking the skin?", "Is it possible for ones victim to stay conscience during the removal of the organs?" or "What is the perfect way to sever a body part with minimum blood being messed?" often arise in her conversations.

No normal person would ever be able to come up with such gruesome murder techniques…

…But she is not a normal person…

Her soul shall never rest in the underworld. She never even had a chance to be part of the Weighing of the Hearts ceremony. Her heart was never judged by Anubis and Horus. Never will it be weighed up against the feather of Maat… even though it would most probably have been devoured by Ammat before it even touched the scales.

No, she has been banished to eternal life on earth while her body is gnawed on by maggots and memories of her to fade in the mist. She is doomed to roam the world in her astral form. That is how I met this once mighty mage.

**-†-**

Another cut, somewhat deeper and larger then the first. The blood seems to leap from my leg, but I bite back the screams building up in my throat. I shall never give her the satisfaction of hearing how much anguish I am in.

"Oh come now Hikari… be a darling and let me hear your screams… COME ON! SCREAM DAMIT! SCREAM YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WANT TO HEAR THAT SOPHRANO VOICE OF YOURS AS IT BREAKS FROM THE AGONY YOU BODY'S GOING THROUGH!" she snarls and forces the awful dagger back into my skin, creating an even greater cavity. Her ice-blue eyes are ablaze with hate, bloodlust and animalistic.

I was wrong…

Her soul has crumbled away over the millennia and has left a deep, dark grotto in its place…


	2. Monster van n Ander Ek

**Die diepste donker-Finaal**

**Deur Elsabe L. Beyers**

**Gr11A**

**Monster van n Ander Ek**

* * *

**Maibe: **This is the Afrikaans version... just so you can see the diffrence in word count...

**Magdalene: **The essay was supposed to be only 400 words long... yami made it 453 words -_-'

**Maibe:** The editing on this was not done by me or my Hikari... A third party who we discovered is just as terrible as us in Afrikaans

* * *

**Monster van n Ander Ek**

Skaduwees. Monsters. Hell.

My Yami¹ se kop is vol geprop hiervan. Selfs haar naam het so n gevoel: Maibe Sekhet Kek, "Grave of Powerful Darkness"! Haar sielskamer is net n donker gat waarin ek altyd seerkry. Sy gril nie vir die skreeus van demone of vir bloed wat tussen haar tone inkruip nie… sy geniet die seer en tjank na die maan soos n wolf.

Sy is nie so wreed soos wat sy voorgee nie- wreedheis is al wat sy van weet. As kind was haar familie voor haar vermoor. Sy ruik nog die reuk van gebrande mensvleis en hoe haar klein sister geskree vir haar om te help. Alles net vir n bietjie towerkuns om haar land te red.

Jare se lewe in slawerny het nie gehelp nie. Dit het haar bitter en koud gemaak… al haar emosies is weggesteek onder n masker van donkerte.

Klein druppeltjies vloeibare lewe drup uit n sny op my arm. Die bloedspatsels is nog vars op die mes in haar hand.

Bloed is soos lekkergoed vir haar. Elke druppel was so soet dat sy amper tandpyn ge kry het. Elke slagoffer het stadig doodgegaan nadat hul deur haar hande was, hulle was gebreuk en vol snypleke waar die bloed opgelek is.

Sy is gefasiniseer deur die menslike liggaam. Vrae soos "Kan n persoon doodgaan sonder om die vel te breuk as jy hul genoeg geslaan het of hulle selfs probeer vermoor het"!

…Maar sy is nie n normale persoon nie… Haar siel het nooit gaan rus in die Anderwereld nie. Sy het nooit n kans gehad om haar hart deur Anubis, Horus en Osiris te laat beoordedel nie. Nooit was dit geweeg teen die veer van Maat nie… dit sou seker ingesluk geword het deur Ammat- the devourer of souls.

Nee sy was verban tot n lewe sonder rus. Haar liggaam mag weggevreet word deur maaiers en alle nagedagtenis van haar kan verdwyn maar haar siel het nog rondgeloop op Aarde… Dis hoe sy my gevind het.

Nog n sny, groter as die vorige een. Die bloed tap uit my been maar uit ek onderdruk die drang om te skree. Ek gaan nie vir haar die bevrediging gee van my pyn hoor nie ongeag hoe seer die pyn is.

"Ag toe nou Hikari²… Laat ek hoor hoe jy gil! Come-on! Skree damit!" gil sy en forseer die aaklige metaal wapen weer in my vel in. Haar oë is vol haat, toorn en bloeddorstigheid.

Ek was verkeerd. Haar siel is oor die jare van pyn weggevreet en al wat oor is, is n diep, donker gat

1- Japanees vir donkerte of donker kant

2- Japanees vir lig of ligte kant

* * *

**Maibe:** I wrote this while watching Higurashi no Naku Kori ni... the episode where Shion brutally stabs Satako to death

**Magdalene:** Poor Satako...

**Maibe: **Team Shion- cause she's a psycho with a taser :D

"I did it! I did it all! I killed everyone, with my own hands!"

**-†-**


End file.
